Nelish
The Nelish language (natively Ngwikunghaiing ŋʷi'kuŋ.hai:ŋ) is a language isolate that is spoke by the Nelish tribe, (natively Ngwikunghakong ŋʷi.kuŋ.ha'koŋ). Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels Diphthongs Phonotactics * ©©(V)(V)©. * Onset and Coda are optional. * Nucleus is obligatory. * Onset can be all consonants. * Only vowels are allowed in the Nucleus. * Coda must not be a labialized consonants, but /w/. * Coda can be any other consonant. * In a complex Onset, just the labialized consonants and the glottal stop aren't allowed as a first consonant. * In a complex Onset, just /w/ and /j/ are allowed to be the second consonant. * /ʔ/ only occur whenn two vowels that don't form a diphthong are in VV. Writing System * Geminations are marked with doubled letters. I.e.: tt = /t:/. Grammar Nelish is a Nominative-Accusative language primarily suffixing agglutinative language, and it has an object–verb–subject word order. The Nelish language has a number of unusual grammatical features, but it has an extremely regular morphology. Word Order Nelish follows a object–verb–subject word order. Adverbs usually go at the beginning of the sentence and prepositional phrases go before the object. Sentences can be treated as objects, and the word tu is placed after the sentence. Tu '''is treated as the object of the next sentence. The adverbs, indirect objects and locatives of the latter sentence go after the subject, but before the '''tu. Ngwanisuttunaiingwi tu hwounghui Ngwan-isuttunaii+ngwi + tu + hwo-unghui You''-ACC + to cry +continuity cell that I to see'' I see that you are crying Pronouns Personal Pronouns The personal pronouns decline as the noun in the very same way. Interrogative Pronouns Relative Pronouns Reflexive Pronoun The relative pronoun is Hong and is used as the very same way that the -self is. Indifinite Pronouns In order to form the indefinite pronouns such as "Everyone" and "Something", it is needed to add the preffixes: Someone: ''Uahuu'' Nouns Suffixes The Hierarchy is set by the name of the types, so Type I is located near the root noun the the Type IV, as well, the suffix has a higher ground the the noun cases, that occur in last. *() = If alone or before a vowel. Type I: Size This type has 3 suffixes: * The augmentative suffix -'wi:' Angha: ''person - ''Anghawi: adult * The collective suffix ''-kong:'' Angha: ''person - ''Anghakong: ''crowd * The diminutive suffix ''-aiw: Angha: ''person - '' Anghaaiw: kid Type II: Terms of endearment This type has two suffixes: * The positive suffix '-o:' Ohwu: ''Mother - ''Ohwuo: Mom or Mommy * The Negative suffix '-maa: ''Angha: ''person - ''Anghamaa: ''Bad person Type III: Plural This type has two suffixes * The Animate plural suffix '-hwo:' ''Angha: ''person - ''Anghahwo': ''people * The Inanimate plural suffix '-ngoo: O: ''Rock - ''Ongoo: '''''Rocks'' Type IV: Possesion: Type V: Determiners: Type VI: Definiteness: This type has two suffixes: * The Indefinite suffix '''-ia: O: ''Rock - ''Oia: ''A rock * The Definite suffix -a''hoi O: ''Rock - ''Oahoi: ''The rock I.e.: Owiongoopouhuahoi: ''' These (are) my dear big rocks. Noun Cases Verbs Conjugation of the verb Isuttunaii (to cry) in the present tense: The present tense is made by Pronoun+infinitive. * To make an adjetive, it is needed to add the preffix guhu-. * To make a noun, it is needed to add the preffix kunghu-. Syntax Lexicon Example text Universal Declaration of Human Rights, Article 1: In English: * All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. In Nelish: * '''''Tohaiihunihi ka hunnikuiihunihi, tu hatonohan ka toohangwihan gohotonuhiingwi uha anghahwo. Category:Languages